shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle
Lyle '(ライル, ''Rairu) is one of the two protagonists of Paradise Lost, who lived in the realms of the Second and Third Heavens. Born as 'Lot '(ロト, Roto) in the ghetto of Old Sodom known as Judecca, he lived as a gangster until Nerose Satanael summoned Nacht in Judecca, who promptly devoured everyone except for Lot himself. Thereafter, he acts as a host for Nacht, who lives parasitically within him. Paradise Lost Following the death of his gang, Lot was recovered by Astaroth and brought to Pandemonium. Initially, the agony caused by the Sin in his body released by an unruly Nacht rendered him near incapacitated, but through the action of Lilliel, he was able to manage it and control his Sin. It was at this point that Lot met Satanael in person, and the two quickly became friends who sought to overthrow God together. However, Satanael's original plan was for Nacht to devour Lot, who would then, together with Astaroth and Beelzebub, slaughter all of the angels. Thanks to Lilliel's periodic cleansing of the Sin building up within Lot's body, Lot became able to control his Sin, and reached an equilibrium with Nacht. Normally Lot would maintain control of his body, but Nacht would periodically come out and rampage. As Lilliel spent more time with Lot, the two eventually fell in love (though neither admitted it to the other), and during the confrontation in Old Sodom, Lot released a massive amount of Sin that plunged Judecca into the Abyss and cancelled out Lilliel's Quintessence, sealing a still-living Lilliel away and incapacitating himself for nearly three thousand years. When he woke, twenty years before the beginning of Paradise Lost, Lot had lost all of his memories. Taking the name Lyle, he met his future friends Ennis Cardinal and Carmine Onyx, who would eventually become powerful figures within the Isolated City. He would later go on to take the job of recovering technology from Old Sodom and selling it, with Carmine acting as a middleman, as he was immune to the poison of the M District at the center of the Isolated City due to his nature as the host of Nacht, becoming known alternately as the Reaper of D4 and also the '''Death Scythe (デスサイズ, Desusaizu). Each night he would battle Nacht within his dreams, and each night his battle to the death would result in a draw, maintaining the equilibrium between the two. Later, soldiers of the Infinite Viper would attack D4, the habitable district closest to the M District and the only section of the Isolated City not under their control, only to be slaughtered by Nacht. He went on to then goad their leader, Zulu, into following him into the depths of the M District, where the two are nearly invincible as a result of their massive regenerative power when surrounded by extremely dense Sin. This resulted in Lyle finding himself in front of a giant crystal within a chamber that seemed to negate the Sin of the surrounding area completely. The battle between the two resulted in the crystal shattering, revealing Lilliel, who awoke. Thinking her an android, Lyle returned with Lilliel, who revealed wings, a rarity within the Isolated City, back to his house with the intent of selling her to Carmine. Carmine refused to buy her, however, finding that Lilliel was indeed a flesh and blood person, just like Lyle, instead suggesting that she act as his assistant during his excavations. It was at this point that Judas Strife, envoy from Zoar and assassin sent by the Infinite Viper, appeared in an attempt to slay him. The two engaged in combat, at which point Nacht woke, but for the first time only controlled part of Lyle's body - both of them acted in tandem as Nacht regained the ability to invoke the Megiddo of Belial, resulting in Judas losing his arm. Before the two could resume their combat, however, they were interrupted by Lilliel, who seemingly had reverted back to her robotic Angel state, and were easily incapacitated by her. Lyle, simultaneously, held back Nacht and prevented him from attacking Lilliel, which would later result in Nacht seriously attempting to sublimate Lyle's soul over the next several days, which he spent convalescing from his wounds. While recovering, Lyle was visited by Lilliel, who expressed her worry towards Lyle, asking the two to search for a blue sky together, outside of the Isolated City. However, Lyle, believing himself too tainted by Sin, rejects her, later prompting a lecture from Ennis, who unsuccessfully attempted to get Lyle to follow after Lilliel. Eventually, partially as a result of Nacht's urging, Lyle descends to the bottom of the M District, where he encounters Lilliel. She had reverted almost entirely back to her old state, without a will of her own, and her song had reanimated several lower ranked angels from the rubble around the two, who immediately attacked Lyle. As they could only be slain through the use of Sin, Nacht's prompting resulted in Lyle gaining the ability to use the Megiddo of Belial without Nacht first invoking it. This release of Sin caused Nacht to nearly completely take over Lyle's body, with the express intent of slaying Lilliel, but he was stopped by Lyle regaining control at the very last moment before the two lose consciousness. After a tearful confession on Lilliel's part, Lyle promises to take her out of the city. Lyle would later, as a result of advice received from Carmine, attempt to extract the knowledge needed to operate the gate to the outside from one of the Infinite Viper's scientists. This however, resulted in failure and an encounter between him and Geese Clemens, the self-styled King of Crawling Insects and one of the three leader of Infinite Viper, and Judas, who stayed out of the way as Lyle slew the impostor using the Megiddo of Belial. Some time later, Lyle, having had no success in finding a way out of the Isolated City, would find himself under attack from Judas, Astaroth, and Know Christ, who were sent to the Isolated City from Zoar to retrieve Lilliel, revealed to be the only still living Fallen Angel, the greatest of Satanael's creations. Know and Judas successfully separated Lyle from Lilliel, and the three found themselves in the M District before long, where Know ended up incapacitated due to the poison of that place. However Judas, now the host of Beelzebub, would seek a rematch with Lyle to resolve the ending of their previous bout. Later joined by Astaroth, the three fought, invoking some of their most powerful artes. The stress of the battle results in Nacht gaining full control over Lyle's body as his opponents seek to dispose of him as a secondary objective. Nacht's taunting of Ast ultimately causes her to lose her temper, and in the heat of the moment she makes the mistake of calling upon Project Paradise Lost - Uriel. As Nacht and Beelzebub are masses of Sin that Quintessence is incapable of appreciably harming, this results in Nacht destroying the miniature sun formed by the technique with ease. Following up, Judas calls upon Gogmagog, his ultimate technique granted to him by Beelzebub, but as it is completed, Lilliel, who had just regained consciousness, intervenes once more and invokes Netsiv Melakh, the weapon originally intended to destroy Old Sodom. While Ast, Judas, and Lyle all survive, the M District is completely cleansed of its Sin, the outer regions of the Isolated City are destroyed, and Lyle is separated from Nacht. Lyle regains consciousness several days later, realizing that Lilliel has been taken, and teams up with a now-recovered Know in search of Nacht at the center of the former M District, in order to secure transportation to Zoar. There they find that Nacht has maintained a portal between the two cities, which Lyle pushes Know through before engaging in one final duel with Nacht, which for the first time Lyle wins decisively, resulting in the death and complete sublimation of Nacht within himself. Following Know through the portal, the two arrive in Sodom, where Lyle reveals that due to his sublimation of Nacht, he only has three uses of the Megiddo before he is completely unable to use it. Undeterred, the two begin their assault on Pandemonium, breaking into one of the middle floors. There they separate - Know heads to the basement, while Lyle heads to the roof. Along the way, Lyle once again meets Judas, and the two resolve their battle for real, though Lyle is forced to use one of his uses of the Megiddo to slay Judas. He reaches the summit of Pandemonium and encounters Lilliel, having remembered everything, who tearfully asks that Lyle fulfill the original plan created by Satanael and kill her. However, Lyle refuses and instead embraces invokes the Megiddo, and surgically uses it to remove Satanael's influence on her mind, confessing his love for Lilliel. The two consummate their feelings and pledge to remain by each other's side, but are interrupted by Satanael, who had been watching the entire exchange. Lyle demands that Satanael release Lilliel, but Satanael refuses, instead saying that she has gained a will of her own, qualifying her to be Eve in the paradise he seeks to create. When Lyle's initial attacks fail to damage Satanael, Satanael attempts to break Lyle's will to continue fighting by stating that he won't kill him, and that Lyle will be free to live out his life on his original trajectory in a fragment of the world that's left behind after Satanael's ascension. Lyle refuses, at which point Satanael calls forth both Belial and Beelzebub, in a further attempt to break Lyle's spirit. Undeterred, Lyle uses his single remaining use of the Megiddo in an attempt to shatter Satanael's barrier and kill him in a single strike, his blade mere millimeters from Satanael's face. Realizing the threat posed by Lyle, Satanael calls upon the Morningstar, his own Sin, and only barely manages to complete his technique before Lyle's attack lands, resulting in both receiving mortal blows. As Astaroth arrived and together the two fulfilled Satanael's original plan and allow him to achieve divinity, Lilliel and Lyle have their tearful farewell, promising to meet each other in Zoar. Ever faithful to his nature, however, Lyle remarks that Lilliel is a crybaby and will definitely burst into tears when they meet again. Lilliel tells Lyle not to underestimate women, and with that, the world changes. Lyle seemingly wakes up from a nap, believing everything that had just taken place to be a particularly vivid dream. Wandering about the city, he comes across Ennis, Carmine, Know, Judas, and Lilith, all of whom are leading happy lives in the paradise created by Satanael. He then bumps into Lilliel, in this universe a famous actress who had been searching for someone to act as her bodyguard. When the two realize that they've met once again, Lilliel unconsciously bursts into tears as Lyle remarks that he told her so, and the two live on together happily within Satanael's Paradise. Powers & Abilities Nacht As the host of Nacht, Lyle is granted several abilities. Megiddo of Belial Lyle’s most powerful ability, used only when he’s fully possessed by Nacht. It takes the form of black wings formed from flames that sprout from his back, whose movement can produce powerful shockwaves that distort the atmosphere. Meanwhile, the flames possess the property of being able to “destroy anything”, annihilating material objects, destroying the soul, and even wiping out Quintessence (an energy source coming from higher dimensions). Because of its ability to even interfere with higher dimensions, it can kill Angels who normally can’t be killed due to their connection to Heaven (only abilities that can interfere with higher dimensions are able to kill them). The flames have many additional applications, ranging from: * creating a thousand metre wall of flames to halt an enemy’s advance, * applying the flames to his Deathscythe (increasing its already impressive cutting power and allowing it to affect the soul, thus enabling him to take out hundreds of angels in one swipe), * erasing any wounds he may have sustained in battle, * and finally, shrouding himself in said flames to make conventional attacks useless. It's even potent enough to stop Beelzebub’s Gogmagog, an attack that can send all continents of Earth straight to the Abyss at full power, and slice Uriel, a pseudo sun with power, heat, and density comparable to that of the real one that can replicate solar flares to attack, in half with ease. The only thing powerful enough to stop it was Michael, a blast that will always be stronger than it’s opponent. But even then, the attack Michael stopped was a casual one, and it is implied a serious strike would have ended much differently. Equipment Deathscythe Lyle's key weapon. It is a vibroblade that can cut things on a molecular level. Chain Lyle also wields a chain which he uses to bind opponents.Category:Paradise Lost Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Demon Host Category:Protagonists